The Way Luck Changes Us
by Puppy-Sama InuYasha
Summary: An AU through the years. What if Korra was abandoned at a young age and none other than Mako and Bolin's family taking her in? Then they are a happy family... until the parents die... Now Mako has to protect the brash Avatar AND his littlebrother. Could life get any worse? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do I look like I own Legend of Korra? I don't. If I did, there'd be more seasons of Korra coming along. Please ignore the mixed up past/present tense!**

* * *

"Mama, who's she?" a curious 5-year-old earthbender asks, pointing to a little girl. She had dark skin, dark brown hair, and shiny cerulean eyes. "I'm Korra!" she replies loud enough to make Bolin jump. "Yip!" A young firebender heard. "Yip!" To Mako's surprise, a polar-bear pup walks forward.

"Who's that?"

"Naga!"

"Okay, why are you here?" Mako asks, a derogative tone mixed into his voice. "Mako, don't be rude." Kita chides. **(A/N: Mako and Bolin's mom. And the dad's name is Mika, which is pronounced My-kuh, and Kita is pronounced Kit-uh. I know… A little un-creative…) **

"I was just in that tree, sleeping when they found me," Korra pipes in quite loudly. "They looked all surprised when they heard I was from the South Pole. They said I can live here. 'Cause there's now way I can get to the South Pole myself, I think. And I said that I was the Avatar!" She starts bending three elements just to prove it.

"By the way, what's your names 'upposed to be?" She asks the two brothers. "I'm Bolin!" the little earthbender steps forward. "I'm Mako," the firebender says somewhat tentatively. He did _not_ want to trust her. No way.

"Are you always grumpy?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No"

"Are you 'noyed with me?"

"Yes."

"Mako!" Kita chides once more. Mika takes his wife's hand. "Just let them socialize, Kita. These things take time." Kita sighs and follows her husband into the living room to let the kids chat. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's REALLY short, but it's an epilogue. Now, please don't depend on me too much for frequent updates! Well, I hope you liked it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter… 2!**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great now on with th-**

**Korra: Forgetting something? **

**Me: No… erm…**

**Korra: You sure?**

**Me: Happy… Birthday?**

**Korra: Well… let's see… DO YOU OWN ME?**

**Me: Oh…. I forgot…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra, it's characters, or art etc. I only own this fanfiction story. And the made-up parents. I made this story for entertainment reasons solely, and do not wish to make a profit off of this.**

It was a beautiful day, and Bolin was teaching Korra to earthbend, or at least control the rocks. Many a time, he got hit in the face with earth. He never realized that the eight-year-old Avatar could control them well; She was just being lazy. Kita comes out, her hands behind her back. "Happy Birthday, Bolin!" she shows the little earthbender a cake with a large 7 on top. The cake had sloppy white frosting that made the 7 look like a green island on a white ocean. "What happened to the frosting?" Korra asks, almost putting her finger in it.

"Oh. Mako did the frosting," Kita says as soon as Mako walks out of the kitchen, frosting everywhere. There was even some in his hair. The earthbender and the Avatar start laughing, but as soon as Bolin sees Mako's angry face, he shuts up. But Korra, on the other hand, keeps laughing.

"AARRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Mako lunges forward at Korra angrily. For a while, she runs with Mako chasing her, holding a fireball in his hands. Then she turns around, a giant smile on her face; She was by water. A lot. She smirks and sends water towards him, dousing herself in water in the process. "This means WAR!" Mako shouts. Even though this was a 'war', there was a lot of giggling.

When the kids got home, muddy and wet Kita went into a rant about how hard she works to clean the house. After the kids wash up, Kita gave them some left-over cake.

The kids were all in their shared room, sleeping. Everything was quiet… And peaceful… _Crash!_ A rock with a note fastened on it came through the window. Korra and Mako woke up, yet Bolin was still asleep; He had too much sugar. Korra looked at the note. It said, "_Tonight"_ Odd things like that have been going on lately. Like Mika had given Mako his favored red scarf in a ceremonial kind of way days before. The two adults were always worried; always glancing at the door. Mako looked at the note as well. "What do you think it means?" Korra whispers, her bright eyes shining with curiosity and fear.

There was screaming. Mako and Korra walked down the stairs, a horrified look on their faces as they see the three of the Agni Triad grinning devilishly. The two kids hide so they won't be seen, yet they can see what's going on. "Where's our money?" a buff, bald guy with a raspy voice asks. "W-w-we don't have it." Kita responds.

"We had a deal, lady. You give us dough, we keep ya safe."

"I told you, I DON'T HAVE IT!" Kita screeches in a shrill voie.

It all happened so fast. When Mako and Korra dared to look, Mika and Kita were limp on the floor. The Agnis left, laughing. When it was safe to get out of the hiding spot, the kids rush to Mika and Kita. "No!" Korra cries. Mako is too shocked to speak. _"Why?"_ Korra asks. "I finally get a family… and then…" she cries more. Mako is finally able to speak. "We will have to make it…"

**A/N: Please don't expect me to update this quickly. I had it up this quickly because I had ch 1 written out for months, and I just got my account. Sorry… But anyways, I hoped you liked it! **

**Reviews are revered **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am sad to say I am discontinuing this story. This muse is gone completely. I am sorry to say so, this had some potential, didn't it? But, for those of you who are willing to take this on, I am happy to let someone adopt this story. **

**Please P.M. me first, before you decide to go off and adopt it. You must include in the PM (you may send more than one):  
1.) Why you want to adopt the story.**

**2.) What you plan to do.**

**3.) If you plan to raise the rating. If so, what will it be raised to?**

**4.) Do you plan to add an OC?**

**5.) Do you wish to use me as beta for the story if you feel you need help?**

**If you do adopt the story, I'll follow you and all, favorite stories, read some, and even give you shout-outs. Now, this is a first-come-first-serve, remember that. You need to be careful.**

**Now, here's the question I KNOW you're all going to ask. Why drop the story?  
Well, I have many reasons. Here's a few;**

1.) I see that the structure and storyline I made were too weak. I moved the story along too quickly, and I ignored many important details of the story.

**2.) Legend of Korra hasn't been here for a while, and the new season won't be here until mid-late spring.**

**3.) I have simply lost muse. I have recently become a major Otaku. (**is a Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly (but not limited to)anime and manga.___Otaku_ is derived from a Japanese term for another person's house or family This word is often used metaphorically, as an honorific second-person pronoun. In this usage, its literal translation is "you". For example, in the anime Macross, first aired in 1982, Lynn Minmay uses the term this way.[1][2]

The modern slang form, which is distinguished from the older usage by being written only in hiragana or katakana or rarely in rōmaji, appeared in public discourse in the 1980s, through the work of humorist and essayist Akio Nakamori. His 1983 series _An Investigation of "Otaku"_ (_no Kenkyū_**?**), printed in the lolicon magazine _Manga Burikko_, applied the term to unpleasant fans in caricature. Animators like Haruhiko Mikimoto and Shōji Kawamori had used the term among themselves as an honorific second-person pronoun since the late 1970s.[2] Supposedly, a set of fans kept using it past the point in their relationships where others would have moved on to a less formal style of address. Because this misuse of the word _otaku_indicated social awkwardness, Nakamori chose the word itself to label the fans.)

**I am so very sorry about dropping this story!**


End file.
